1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of notification devices and more specifically relates to a dishwasher cycle visual indicator system to indicate, at a glance, whether the dishes in the washer are clean and ready for removal or are dirty.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a mechanical device for cleaning dishes and eating-utensils. Dishwashers can be found in restaurants and private homes. Unlike manual dishwashing, which relies largely on physical scrubbing to remove soiling, the mechanical dishwasher cleans by spraying hot water, typically between 55 to 75° C. (130 to 170° F.) at the dishes, with lower temperatures used for delicate items. A mix of water and detergent is circulated by a pump. Water is pumped to one or more rotating spray arms which ‘blast’ the dishes with the cleaning mixture.
Once the wash is finished, the water is drained, more hot water is pumped in and a rinse cycle begins. After the rinse cycle finishes and the water is drained, a heating element in the bottom of the tub heats the air to dry the dishes. Sometimes a rinse aid is used to eliminate water spots for streak-free dishes. Approximate 60 percent of households in the United States are equipped with an electric dishwasher; in those households, on a near-daily basis, someone is continually having to open the dishwasher door to determine whether the dishes inside have been washed, or need to be. An easy to use and simple visual indication means is desirable such that the problem can be solved.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in visual indicator art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,545 to Jospeh W. Zillner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,954 to James M. Hulteen; and U.S. Pat. No. D345,829 to Ingrid M. Mancuso et al. This prior art is representative of indicators used with appliances. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a walker dishwasher cycle visual indicator system should be user-friendly, handy, and safe in-use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for dishwasher cycle visual indicator system to indicate, at a glance, whether the dishes in the washer are clean and ready for removal or are dirty and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.